Loki's Follower
by Darktwistoffate
Summary: Astridr is the goddess of deception and has lived most of heer life in Asgard feeling like an outcast. Loki is the one that makes her feel belonged and whole. Now she is broken out of Asgard prison, she is here to serve her lover and King. Will Astrida and Loki defeat The Avengers or will it all go down with spending their lives in Asgard prison? Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

Asgard was peaceful during this time of day. A young goddess still did not feel that she belonged there, that she was one with them. Many knew her as the goddess of deception. The goddess name was Artridr, meaning divine beauty. Astridr father was one of Odin's most trustful soldiers and had fought with him against the frost giants. Astridr still felt like an outsider and only felt like she belonged when she was with prince, Loki. They had become great friends when they were little and the king himself said that they would make a great couple. If only he and her knew what they truly were. She could remember the day that Loki and her found out. How angry she felt about being lied to. That day Loki and her continued their plan together. Astridr was a frost giant and so was Loki. They were not related by blood or anything else. This is why she felt like an outcast and did not belong, even when she had fooled everyone. Their plan was working excellent in the beginning, but soon was destroy by the end. The chance for the to be seen as equals to rule as King and queen was over.

Now she sat in a prison cell in the castle as she thought back to when she saw Loki. How she had tried to save him. She tried to reach out to grab his hand and pull him up, but it was too late. Thor had pulled her away from the scene and put her in that dam cell. Astrida now was alone and kept watch on and she hated it. Astrida ran her figures through her long light brown hair and glazed the room with her green eyes. She looked down at her teal green dress and golden slash tied around her waist. How she wished to be by Loki's side and hear his voice once more. She had gotten some of the guards to talk her for a walk outside at certain times but, could never get anyone's trust fully again. Astridr signed in frustration and slammed her fist against the wall. Thor had question her many of times to see if she knew where Loki was. How simply minded he could be and overlook something. She was deep in thought until she heard a thump of a guard falling on to the floor. Astridr stood up quickly and could not believe her eyes. There standing in all his glory was the man she had missed the most, Loki. He had his golden helmet on with his black and green clothing. He looked right into her eyes and smirk. How she had missed him and wanted to be by his side.

"Hello, my darling Astridr. How I have missed your company." Loki said

"How I have longed to be by your side, my king." Astridr replied

"Come now, we must return to Midgard and finish taking it over." Loki said as he opened the door and pulled him to her. He tapped his scepter on the floor and soon they appeared in some weird cave. Men all running around working in it. Loki sat down and his helmet disappeared and he watched the people he now controlled. The men had there focused on the little blue cube known as the Tesseract. It was full of power and Astridr could feel the power radiant off of it. She turned to look at Loki, who was deep in thought.

"My King, is that the Tesseract that they work on?" Astridr asked

"Yes, it will soon let the army that I have by my leadership. Now come and sit, you look tired." Loki replied

"My King, will where I sit if there is no other chair?" Astridr asked as she walked towards Loki. She walked gracefully and slowly. Her hunter green eyes never left his.

"Why you ask a question like that? You know what you are to me. You are here to serve me and no one else. You know that I love you. Now come here." Loki replied

Astridr did as she was commanded and stood in front of her king. He looked up at her with a smirk on his face. He gently laid his head against her stomach and closed his eyes. Astridr wrapped her arms around him there and held him. She had miss contact like this with him for so long. Astridr stood there and waited for what Loki was going to do not. She had her Loki in her arms and comforting him as she had always. Loki lifted his head up and looked into her eyes as she looked down at him a small smile came across her face. Loki always thought she was beautiful and never thought it would be like this at all. They had grew up together and became close. When they were teenagers in Asgard years, Loki knew that he was in love with her. He kept his feelings hidden from her and became angry when Thor tried to marry her. She was what she was doing best and that was deceiving Thor and she was good at it. Astrida did it when he was trying to show everyone they were equal to everyone else.

"What is troubling you, My King?" Astridr asked

Loki came out of his train of thought and shook his head. Astridr did look worried about her lover and king. Loki held her delegate hands in his and looked into her eyes. He could see the hint of worry in her eyes.

"No, nothing is troubling at all. I was thinking about you." Loki replied

"I see, My King. I hope they are happy ones. I have been thinking about those ones when was locked up in that terrible cell. I thought that would never get to be by your side or see you again. I dislike having to answer to simply minded Thor. I wished to share a bed with you. You know I get really lonely when I have no one to connect with. I don't have my daggers at all with me." Astidr explained

Loki stood up and pulled her close to him and gave her a hug. Astridr nuzzled into Loki's chest and hummed a little bit. Loki put his hand under her chin and bent down and kissed her tenderly. He would make sure that Asgard would pay for what they did to Astridr. Astridr whined when Loki pulled away. He kissed her forehead.

"In a little bit we will continue this, My Lovely." Loki said

He went to sit down and was deep in thought again. Astridr went to wonder outside. She wanted to know what Migard looked like. She slowly walked outside and looked into the night sky and up at the stars. Astridr adjusted her sliver head band on her forehead. The breeze gently kissed her skin and she smiled softly. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. A pair of arms came and wrapped around her waist and a chin rested on top of her head. She knew who it was and just stood there enjoying the moment. Her Loki was by her side all that mattered to her. Loki picked her up bridal style and they appeared in a bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and laid down next to her with her in his arms. Loki nuzzled her neck and hoped that his plan would work and he would rule with his queen. Astridr kissed Loki with passion and happiness. She had longed for him to long and missed him.

The morning sun woke Astridr with her head rested on Loki's naked chest. Their bodies were intertwined with each other's and clothes on the floor. She lay there as she watched Loki sleep, it was time only time he got peace. Artridr felt whole again and nuzzled into his neck. Loki stirred and opened his eyes. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Come, My Queen. We have work to do." Loki said as he reached down and grabbed a hold of her hand. Loki dressed Astirdr first before himself and pulled her closer to him.

"Where are we going, My King?" Astridr asked

"To Germany, My Queen." Loki relied as he tap his scepter on the floor. They had discussed the plan, even though that Loki got captured. Astridr was going to do what she did best a deceive them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki and Astridr arrived in a tall white building with art painted above the door way in Germany. Loki changed his appearance into a black suit and tie with a white dress shirt and a dark green vest under the coat. He looked at Astridr and smiled before he changed her attire. He changed her attire to a long beautiful dark green strapless dress that stopped just above her feet. She had matching black heels to go with it.

"My King, you look as handsome as ever. I just wish that I could spend the night with you showing you my love. I want to thank you for the dress." Astridr said

"You deserve the best, my Queen. Do not worry we will have time to show our love for one another. Now let's get started, shall we." Loki replied

Loki offered his arm to Astridr and he gently took it. They graceful walked down the white steps towards the group of people. Astridr noticed the tall white pillars in the building as well. This was a strange world for her. Loki stopped them before the last stair well and turned Astridr to face him. He placed his right hand on Astridr's cheek and she nuzzled into his hand. Loki smiled softly at her and kissed her gently.

"I want you to go through with our plan. I will be with you for the most of it, but you have to not show your love for me and do what you do best. Deceive them all into thinking that you are on their side. If any of them hurt you, I will know about it. Remember that I love you, My Queen. We will be together again. I made you new daggers as well." Loki said as he handed her two new daggers. The handles were gold with a green tone rind at the end before it went to the blade. Astridr smiled softly as she glazed over the daggers. Her heart jumped in her chest at the kindness that Loki was doing for her. Astridr tuck the daggers in the top of her dress and grabbed Loki's hand. "I will do as you wish, My King. Thank you for making me new weapons. I will be very careful for I love you, My King." Astridr said as she kissed him with passion. They then went down the stairs and Loki took out the one young mortal with dark brown hair leaning on a pillar. The crowd of mortals started to run in terror as Loki walked through the crowd. He grabbed an elder mortal and slammed him down on a large stone slab thing. Astridr watch the mortals run and smiled. She grabbed a mortal woman and snapped her neck before going outside. She pretended to be a mortal.

Loki came out with his green and grey armor along with his golden helmet with horns. "Kneel before me. I said, KNEEL! " Loki said as he looked around at the crowd. Loki stamps his scepter on the ground, causing a shockwave that intimidates the crowd into silence as they all kneel before him. "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." Loki said as he watched Astridr's movements. Astridr kneeled among the crowd and waited for him to grab her. Loki went on about how it was easier for the mortals to give away all their freedoms and be ruled. An elder mortal stood up and changelled Loki. Loki killed him right on the spot and walked through the crowd. He grabbed Astridr by the upper arm and dragged her up to the front of the crowd. They stood in front of the crowd and Loki smirked at them.

"Look all of you. You are all scared and helpless just looking to be ruled over. You see this mortal up here with me know. I bet she would do anything I ask her to do for she fears for her life. You will be all wise to do the same. Now kneel mortal." Loki said as he turned to look at Astridr. She did what he told her too. Soon, a mortal in a weird suit came jumping out of a building. He was dressed in red, white, and blue and had a shield. The shield had the same colors as well and a star in the middle of it.

"Ah, the solider. Who is out of time." Loki said as he and the soldier got into a fight. An aircraft hovered over them and Astridr stayed in her spot. Loki was having the upper hand until a man of iron came in and shot Loki. The iron man was red and yellow and Astridr wanted to get up and help her king. She knew that she could not. Loki gave up and they started to load him onto the air craft. The man of iron looked at Astridr and told the other about taking her as well due to she might be working with Loki.

"Please, I mean no harm. I was just enjoying the party and having a good time. I was then pushed outside and forced to kneel for that awful man. Pease, I have super powers and can be used to help you." Astridr pleaded

"I am Iron Man and this is Captain America. You can come with use." The man of Iron said as he helped Astridr up and onto the air craft. She was doing a good job at deceiving them all ready. The placed in a seat far away from Loki as they took off. She took in her surroundings and studied them. There was a mortal red haired woman who was flying the aircraft. A voice brought her out of her train of thought.

"What is your name miss?" Captain America asked

"My name is Astridr." Astridr replied

"Isn't that the name of the goddess of deception? You can call me Black Widow." the red hared woman asked

"My family had an interest in the meaning of the name. Which is divine beauty." Astridr replied

They continued to fly and the sky started to rumble with thunder. A smirk came a crossed Astridr's face. Loki looked a little worried and Captain America asked Loki if he was scared of a little storm. Loki replied that he was scared what came after it. A loud thud was heard on top of the air craft and a piece was torn off. Astridr saw Thor reach down for Loki, but was caught off guard as he took her as well. Thor took them to a high edge of a mountain and threw Loki onto the ground. Loki laughed a little and Thor set Astridr down on her feet and looked at them.

"Where is the Testract?" Thor demanded

"I missed you too." Loki laughs

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood!" Thor said

"Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here, your precious Earth?" Loki replied

Thor grabbed Loki by his armor and looked him in the eyes.

"I thought you dead." Thor said

"Did you mourn?" Loki replied

"We all did. Our father." Thor said

"Your father! The one that put my beloved Astridr in the dungeons of Asgard! He did tell you my true parentage, did he not? Did he not tell you what Astridr and I truly are?" Loki replied as he walked away from away from Thor.

"We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Thor asked with a sadden look on his face.

"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss, I who was and should be king!" Loki replied

"You never saw him as your equal, Thor. You looked right passed him and told him to know his place. He was always beneath you. Then you tried to court me and I deceived you well to hide my true feelings for Loki. Let you treat me more of your equal than Loki." Astridr explained

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No, the Earth is under MY protection, Loki!" Thor said

"And you're doing a marvelous job with that! The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you ideally threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?" Loki laughs

"You think yourself above them?" Thor asked

"Yes, I do." Loki replied

Astridr watched them continued to argue and sighed. She watched the night sky and let the breeze blow through her hair. Astridr felt an arm wrap around her waist and pulled her roughly. She knew that it was not her king. Thor pulled her to his side as he started to shout at Loki. Astridr was getting tired of it all and wanted to get off the mountain top all together. Thor raised his hammer at Loki after he claimed he had misplaced the Testarct. Astridr moved fast and stood in front of Loki with a dagger out in front of her right hand. Thor backed away slowly and held out his hand. "Come, Astridr. You do not need to get involved in a mess with Loki again. You belong by mine side and rule as a real queen." Thor said as he reached out for her. Astridr moved in to Loki's arms and he held her close to him. Thor started to give Loki a warning before Iron Man came and tackled him off of the mountain.

"I'm listening." Loki replied

"My King, what is our plan now. I am sure Thor will tell the others what I am truly like and I will be caught in the act. Then our plan will be ruined. Can't we just leave now and go to the hide out?" Astridr asked as she turned in Loki's arms to look up at him. Loki rubbed her back and sighed. He needed to rethink his plan because his brother was going to open his big mouth. "I don't know what I am going to do, my queen. I want them to be manipulated by me and fall apart. If you are put into a cell, I will get us out. I promise you, my love." Loki said as he kissed her tenderly. Soon, the whole crew came and tore Astridr away from Loki and put him in cuffs again. Black Widow put cuffs on Astridr as well and flew to another ship that was flying up in the sky. Loki was shoved into a clear circular cell. Astridr was uhed into a room filled with mortals and computers. She was set into a chair by Thor next to Black Widow. The Captain America was there along with a man that had dark raven hair and dark brown eyes.

'Why I am being man handled me, Thor. Answer me!" Astridr warned

"You will be quiet as we discuss about Loki. I will keep my eye on you." Thor replied

Astridr growled as well and glared up at Thor. She glazed around the room trying to figure out how to get away from Thor. She had learned all the names of the members of the team from a piece of paper. A man with dark raven hair and brown eyes stepped into the room. Astridr figured that this was Bruce Banner and she was right. She knew who everyone was and the names that went with them. She was right.

"Thor, what's his play?" Steve Rogers asked

"He has an army, called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor answered

"An army. From outer space." Steve Rogers replied

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce Banner said

"Selvig?" Thor questioned

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce banner replied

"He's a friend. " Thor said

"Loki has them under some kind of spell. Along with one of ours." Natasha Romanoff replied

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve Rogers said

Astridr smirks a little and continues to watch the group talk.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him. " Bruce Banner continued

"Watch your mouth you mortal! You will not talk about My King like that!" Astridr growled

"Have a care how you speak! Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother! Astridr, you be quiet." Thor replied

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha Romanoff countered

"He's adopted." Thor answered

"Always saving your ass, Thor. You were never the one that was the outsiders of Asgard." Astridr growled

The group decided to put her into a cell next to Loki for the time being. Steve walked Astridr to her cell. It was quiet for the most part and neither one of them said a word to each other. Astdridr notice the way Steve was watching her and knew what was bugging him. She could see the way he looked at her armor and teal cape.

"You want to know why I wear this? Do you not?" Astridr asked

"How could you know what I was thinking?" Steve replied

"I just have a feeling. I wear this armor because my father was the head commander of Odin's army and I took his place after I was killed." Astridr answered

"Woman don't usually don't do such actives where I come from." Steve said

"On Asgard it is very different. You were from a different time here on Misgard." Astridr replied

Steve led her to another clear circular cell and placed her in it. Astridr look over at Loki. He seemed to be displeased at what he saw. Astridr moved to the far side of her cell and sat down. She could feel the way Loki was watching her over her and she rested her head against her head on the glass. Loki knock on the glass to have Astridr look at him. Astridr looked up at him with her light blue eyes and into his blue eyes. Loki took her sight in at what she looked like. Astridr had long light brown hair that came below her shoulders and light blue eyes. She also, wore light grey armor with a teal cape and a sliver band on her forehead. She was very beautiful in the eyes of most men.

"What do you want, my King?" Astridr asked

"You know what. I did not like how that soldier was hanging around you like that." Loki replied

"He was only leading me to my cell and that was it." Astridr said

"You did not see the way he was looking at you. I want to have you in the same cell as me. That is until someone comes." Loki replied

"There is cameras everywhere watching our every move we make. It is not like we can use magic to make it stay on one stop or look as if we are both in our cells." Astridr explained

Loki smirked at her and then used some magic. He made sure to have all the cameras show that they were both in their separate cells. He then, made Astridr appear in the same cell as him. She seemed off somewhere else and was not paying attention to him. Astridr stood far away from him and tried to think of a way that she could help them get out of there. She felt Loki pull her into his embrace and hold her. She only stood at five foot one or two and was small compared to his six foot four. That did not matter he loved her for who she was. He rested his chin on top of her head and rubbed her arms. Astridr needed to have Natasha come in and ask either one of them questions. Then they would admit their plan to her and she would go off to stop it. Then, they could work on from there.

"What are you thinking about, my Queen?" Loki asked

"I am thinking of a plan to get us out of here and get my daggers back." Astridr answered

"Why don't you take a break and enjoy the time together. You can tell me about your plan." Loki replied

Astridr agreed to it and sat down curled up against Loki. She told him about her plan and he liked the idea of it. He kissed her and ran his figures through her hair. He knew that they would have to put their plan into action soon. Loki just wanted to spend time with his queen. Loki could tell that Astridr was getting low on energy. He knew that she would be turning into her frost giant form soon. Loki needed to get her somewhere safe to let her rest. He hoped that he would have enough time to make it.


End file.
